The return of Trunks
by TrunksLoneWarrioranimelove
Summary: What happens when Trunks returns to the main timeline? Gohan is going to regret trying to get Trunks to fit in in his timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I hope you all enjoy this. My second full DBZ fanfic, this is my take on what it would be like if Trunks returned during the Buu era. Oh, why are there so many timelines in DBZ? I understand the "Trunks going back in time creating more dimensions thing," but how were there two Trunks, one that came to Goku's time and one that died by Cell's hand? If someone could explain that a bit, it'd be nice. Since Pink and I are big DBZ-tards, I decided to dedicate this story to her and revamp it a bit to make it a story. Mirai Trunks is around 21, Gohan is the age he is when the Buu saga starts. Trunks will not go to Gohan's school, that's a cliché I've seen too much. Oh, and Cell gave me nightmares as a kid. I wonder if anyone else had nightmares from that guy...ugh, his tail...*shudders.***

* * *

**Chapter 1 He's back**

_In another timeline long since lost..._

It had been a long fight, after years of torment and pain and suffering. Finally, the world was returning to harmony. Those monsters, the Androids, the ones that had wreaked havoc across his world were gone..._finally. _He figured he should just see them one last time, in order to tell them how things worked out.

The stars were shining brightly above him as he walked out, and opened the time machine hatch and prepared to step in. Future Trunks smiled, the first genuine one he'd smiled in a while, and started to climb in. That was when he heard footsteps behind him.

The young half-Saiyan known as Trunks turned to face his adversary. His eyes widened in horror upon seeing a green, bug-like creature standing there, an amused smirk on its unnatural lips. It was covered with black spots and had eerie red eyes. His tail was shaped like a syringe and was swinging back and forth expectantly.

'W-What is that?' He asked himself, 'Another Android?' Instinctively, Trunks did the only thing his Saiyan blood told him to-attack. He picked up his sword and charged toward the creature, only to be grabbed by the creature. He felt the tail constricting around his throat...Future Trunks tried hard to breathe, but found it harder and harder to do so...

The being, later known to the world as Cell, smirked as he continued to strangle Future Trunks, as the life was sucked out of him, and Future Trunks fell to the ground, dead, his sword clattering on the ground as well. Cell just looked in contempt at the corpse of the young Saiyan and tossed it aside. "Stupid boy," He muttered as he got into the time machine.

* * *

That was how things played out in one timeline. In another timeline, the other Trunks got to know of the danger known as Cell, so henceforth, he avoided his grisly fate and instead destroyed both Cell and the Androids. This time, he wouldn't have to worry about any more problems. This time, he could successfully bring about hope.

He saw her smile, and she looked so beautiful. It was the first time Future Trunks had seen his mother smile in ages. He started the time machine up. Never did Trunks realize he would not be riding into the past full of glee, but instead with unbridled terror beyond anything he'd ever realized, and that his journey to the past would not be a temporary sojourn, but rather a permanent one.

'I wonder how Gohan's doing,' Trunks thought, thinking of the other version of his master, mentor and best friend as he sped through time. Gohan was now growing up in an age where he and Trunks had a larger gap in age. It hadn't been that way where he lived. Gohan had always been there for Trunks.

'I wonder if my other self will even recognize me,' He thought to himself. Frowning then, he hurtled forward into the past.

* * *

"All right, Mom, I'm going!" Gohan called out to his mother as he activated his Great Saiyaman get-up. As he flew in the air, enjoying the blissful feeling of being one with the air, he thought, 'Seven years ago, I defeated Cell and saved the world, but Dad...come on, Gohan, smile!'

He could still remember the look on his dad's face, and how he had waved goodbye to his son, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and had abandoned all of them and died like that. Having a little brother now like Goten really helped him deal with the loss of his father, though. He enjoyed his presence in his life. Of course, dealing with the Trunks in this timeline was enough.

Though occasionally, he found his thoughts wandering to the Future Trunks and wondering how he was doing, but he knew he should just worry about the present one. Oddly enough, he was forming a close bond with the present Trunks.

'I know, maybe I should see Bulma and see how Trunks is!' Gohan thought and diverted his path from school to Bulma's house.

"Well, see you later, Bulma! I'll come back later if I have time!" Gohan cried as he waved goodbye to a smiling Bulma and Trunks.

"Brat, get going before I blast you there!" Vegeta boomed.

Gohan just laughed sheepishly and took off. He knew well that Vegeta had great antipathy for him upon seeing that he had neglected his training. But really, they didn't have to. There was no reason to be afraid anymore. Life now was peaceful; the sort of peace he'd never gotten to experience throughout his seventeen years of life. He sure as hell was not going to lose it again.

For the first time, he was experiencing life as an ordinary person, as if dealing with his annoying classmate Videl wasn't enough, he also had the Great Saiyaman personality to deal with. He frowned as he changed out of his costume and entered the school grounds, never once suspecting that a familiar person had also shown up.

* * *

'This looks like a good spot,' Trunks thought as he jumped out and put the capsule back in its proper receptacle. "I hope they'll be able to help me," He whispered. He looked at the words on the sign in front of him.

"Orange Star High School? Did they name it that after the Dragon balls or something? Here I thought they didn't know about that or something." He whispered and frowned.

'Oh no, I hope I haven't screwed up this timeline again!' He cried to himself. 'Trunks, you're just being paranoid.'

He was then pushed by a girl with black hair that was tied back in pigtails.

"Watch where you're going, kid." She said to Trunks as she ran off.

"Hey!" Trunks cried, but she ignored him.

Gohan sweated, knowing it would be wrong for him to show up late. He decided to look like an ordinary person, so he decided it'd be better for him to walk outside into the school. As he did so, he pushed past the crowd of people, trying to find a way in. He studied the people pushing past him, one was Sharpner, glaring at him, another was Angela, the girl who was noted for messing around with boys. She too wouldn't speak to him because she was quite manipulative and he hadn't suited her tastes.

Another was a person with lavender hair...wait, what? Gohan stopped and called out to the figure. "Hey!" He cried out.

Trunks noticed a boy with dark hair approaching him. He looked just like his master; it was Gohan. "Gohan?" Trunks whispered.

For a moment, the two of them stared at each other. "Trunks?" He said, staring at the purple-haired boy for a few moments, "I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else," He said and excused himself as fast as possible before poor Trunks could even call after him.

"What was that for?" Trunks said to himself, "Has he really become that rude in the seven years I've been gone?"

Gohan gritted his teeth in frustration as he sat at his seat, 'That was really Trunks? What's he doing here, shouldn't he be back in his own time? Dammit!'

His grip on his pencil tightened so hard that he nearly broke it.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Son?" The teacher asked.

"N-N-No, it's nothing," Gohan said sheepishly. Sharpner chuckled darkly while Erasa just giggled at him. Videl's dark eyes were still on him. 'God, she can be quite scary, almost as scary as my own mother!'

* * *

Trunks was still so unused to such a bustling city. 'Completely different from where I live of course,' he thought as he tried to remain unnoticed, which was hard. Some people were giving him odd looks upon seeing his purple hair, but most ignored him.

"You one of them aliens, boy?" A man said.

"No...I have no idea what you're talking about," Trunks lied. His eyes widened upon seeing a dark-haired boy come out. "Gohan, I've been waiting to see you!"

"Trunks, what are you doing here?" He cried, annoyed at the fact that he had suddenly decided to break his peaceful life.

"Relax, Gohan. I did come because I wanted to see you, but..."

"How's your mom?" Gohan asked.

Trunks widened his eyes slightly. "S-S-She's just fine. As a matter of fact, she was the one who suggested that I come see you!" He said nervously.

Gohan remained silent for a bit, then said, "Is that all? That's really good to hear." He slapped his back. "There are no more Androids, right?"

Trunks looked away for a few moments. "Nope. My time's completely safe."

"That's good to hear. Why don't we go and do some training-"

"_Training where?" _An imperious voice said from behind them.

Trunks turned to see the same girl from earlier looking at them.

"Hey, you're the one who bumped into me!" She said.

"Who is she?" Trunks asked Gohan, whose face had turned as white as a sheet.

"Um, Videl, there's a crime going on over there," Gohan lied.

She stared at him with suspicious eyes, "Thanks. I'm not finished with you." She said before running off.

It wasn't until they were flying that Trunk brought up the subject of the mysterious girl. "Who's the weird chick?"

"Oh, that's Videl. She's the daughter of Hercule Satan," Gohan admitted.

"That name seems familiar," Trunks said, "Wait a second...don't remind me. Wasn't he that guy who got flung into the wall by Cell during the Cell Games? That's disgusting."

"Hey, it may be disgusting, but not exactly." Gohan laughed slightly.

"Oh, and Gohan," Trunks said, "What's with your outfit? It's horrifying."

"Hey, it's so not horrifying! With this, I am the...GREAT SAIYAMAN!" He cried as he transformed into his get-up and struck a pose.

Trunks just looked at him for a long moment. "That is by far one of the _stupidest _things I've ever heard you say, Gohan. Never speak to me again."

"Hey, wait a second, you take that back! This outfit is great!"

"No, it's horrible," Trunks retorted. The two of them started exchanging playful banter back and forth with each other, enjoying each other's company.

"So, how are you doing without your dad?" Trunks asked softly.

Gohan's eyes softened. "Well, we're doing the best we can."

"So, now you know how I feel. Your mom's raising you all by herself." Trunks began, but stopped upon seeing Gohan smiling at him.

"Actually, a lot of things have changed in these seven years. Vegeta has started being more attentive to Chibi Trunks and has raised him up."

"That's a shocker." Trunks said, "But Father did charge in to hit Cell when I was killed."

"Back on Namek, I could never see Vegeta as the fatherly type," Gohan admitted.

"I guess I changed that, huh?" Trunks said.

"Yeah, but speaking of changed...I'm an older brother now."

"What?" Trunks said.

"You heard me right. His name's Goten. He sort of reminds you a lot of Dad."

Trunks smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get along fine." He said. "He's best friends with Chibi."

"That could be a problem," Trunks said.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Gohan said.

"See? Now you're thinking with your head, and not your stupid costume," Trunks teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Gohan said. "You're just jealous."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks for three reviews! Of course, I knew you would review, Pink. We did come up with the idea together, after all. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Vegeta finds out**

Gohan shook his head in disbelief. "Trunks, could you _stop _making fun of my outfit? It was funny the first time around and now it's becoming really, really annoying."

Trunks just smirked. "Well, you see, Gohan, there's a fine line between fashion and stupidity, and you're really crossing it."

"Shut up!" Gohan cried, his face bright red, "Your mother designed this outfit, you know? Maybe you shouldn't be criticizing it. What would your mother say?"

At that moment, Trunks flinched. "You're right..."

"I win again!" Gohan cried, causing Trunks to sigh.

"Still full of crap," Trunks whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Gohan said.

"Nothing," Trunks whispered, completely avoiding the subject. He thought of his lovely mother and how much he loved her smile. He just wished he could tell her how sorry he was, sorry for not being able to save her from that creature...

"...Trunks? What's wrong, Trunks?" Gohan said, snapping Trunks out of his thoughts.

As usual, Gohan always knew what got him down, but this Gohan was different than his own Gohan...the one who knew him best. This one was a stranger to Trunks personally...or maybe not. After all, they had been on several adventures together, but that was when Gohan was only ten years old.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked, again sounding concerned.

"Oh...I, uh...it's nothing," Trunks lied, deciding to hide his true feelings for now. It wasn't Gohan's place to ask.

"It must be more than nothing, Trunks. Tell me, what was the real reason you came back here?" Gohan said sharply.

Trunks paused. "...Mother's gone," He whispered.

Gohan took in a breath. "What?" He said.

"She's gone, Gohan. I barely managed to get here alive. I could've done something...I felt completely powerless! Damn it, why am I so weak?" He cursed.

"Hey, man, it's all right. We'll figure out a way to get her back," Gohan whispered.

"Right..." Trunks managed a small smile and that satisfied Gohan a little bit more.

"Sorry...it's just so hard for me to believe Bulma could go down..." Gohan said softly.

"I know..." Trunks whispered.

"Hey, relax..." Gohan said with a small smile of his own, "Let's go meet my mother."

* * *

Chi-Chi certainly was not expecting her son to show up with a familiar guest, one that she hadn't seen in a long time. "...Trunks? What a surprise!" She exclaimed.

The young time-traveler smiled slightly. "Yes...hello..." He said softly.

"Big Brother!" Goten called out, as he came out to greet his brother. He paused upon seeing Trunks. "Whoa, he looks just like Trunks!"

"...Goku?" Trunks breathed.

"He does look like my husband, doesn't he?" Chi-Chi said with a sad smile, fondly recalling happier days when her husband had been alive and with them.

"What's your name, mister?" Goten asked, inspecting Trunks closely, much to the half-Saiyan's discomfort.

"Hey, don't touch my sword!" He cried, but sure enough, the little Goten was now trying to examine his sword closely.

"Relax...Goten won't break it...yet," Gohan added maliciously.

"You're being very helpful here, Gohan," Trunks shot back.

"What's your name, mister?" Goten asked Trunks.

"His name is...um, Mirai."

"Mirai...that's a stupid name, Gohan!" Trunks hissed.

"Well, sorry...but you forget there's another version of you already existing now. Things are different from seven years ago." Gohan spat.


	3. Chapter 3 Vegeta

**A/N:Time for the next chapter of this story. Pink and I worked hard on this forum fic, so we'd appreciate a few good, honest reviews, you know!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Vegeta's reaction **

Vegeta paused in his training in the gravity room as a familiar _ki _overwhelmed him. He knew this _ki _better than any other. But it wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. He had left to return to his own time, so why was he back again?

"Boy," He growled out, startling Chibi Trunks, who flinched slightly.

"What's wrong, dad?" He asked curiously, also sensing the strange, and yet familiar ki.

"It's nothing," Vegeta growled. 'I must go find the brat and ask him what he is doing here again.'

"Dad, are you going somewhere? Is it to see Goten? I want to play with him today!" Chibi cried.

Vegeta sighed, "No, Trunks, you will stay here. You can play with Kakarot's brat later. I must go investigate this disturbance myself."

With that, Vegeta finished his training and sent Chibi out and went flying out of the window, ignoring Bulma's confused reaction.

"Where's Vegeta going off to in such a hurry?" Bulma asked her son, who shrugged.

"Who knows?" Chibi said sadly, "He said I couldn't see Goten today."

* * *

Trunks and Gohan made some small talk with Goten whenever Trunks felt a familiar aura and froze.

"Gohan, it's Father. Father's coming here," Trunks hissed.

Gohan paled. "What? Now? _Why?" _

"I bet he sensed my power level." Trunks whispered. "Oh boy...how's he going to react?"

"I can imagine it will be pleasant," Gohan said sarcastically.

Goten smiled. "Vegeta's gonna meet you again, huh, Trunks? I know how he acts. He's scary at times!"

Gohan and Trunks backed away.

"Scary is an understatement," Gohan said.

"Definitely," Trunks said, also looking quite nervous.

"Um, Mom, can we go outside?" Gohan called.

"Okay, honey, but be sure to do your homework later!" Chi-Chi called back.

* * *

Gohan and Trunks nodded as they went outside, Goten following them. It was a nice day outside, but even now, Trunks could feel his father's ki becoming closer and closer to them.

Shortly, Vegeta arrived and glared at Gohan. "Where is he?" He spat, his way of a greeting.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Where's my son?" Vegeta said.

Trunks appeared, giving his father a proud Saiyan look.

Vegeta frowned. "What are you doing back, boy?"

"...Mother's dead," Trunks whispered, "I came back here because there's nothing left for me back there."

"I see, boy," Vegeta said, "You have not stopped training. That is to be expected from my son."

Trunks smirked slightly. "Gohan's been slacking off, though. He's not as strong as I am."

Vegeta chuckled. "Boy, you will promise to stay away from...er...the other you."

"Sure," Trunks said, "Wouldn't us meeting cause a time paradox?"

Gohan laughed while Goten looked confused.

"I wanna see Trunks!" Goten cried, but then frowned, "Er, _my Trunks." _

Trunks just sighed, used to this confusion already. "So, is the little me a pain?"

Vegeta's glare told him what the answer was. "He went Super Saiyan simply because he wanted to go to the park and I wouldn't let him."

Gohan's jaw dropped while Trunks just stared in complete disbelief.

"Just for..._that?" _Trunks stammered.

"Unfortunately, the proud rank of Super Saiyan has now been reduced to a child's plaything," Vegeta grunted, folding his arms together.

"Goten's already a Super Saiyan, too!" Gohan said, at which his brother just smiled.

"It's such a shame to see you barely even use your power, brat. Kakarot's son doesn't even bother to be a Saiyan warrior...such a pity," Vegeta said scathingly.

Gohan flinched. "...Vegeta. I respect you as a fighter, but I don't want to fight anymore."

"Then you're a fool, brat. A Saiyan fights from the moment he is born until he dies. That's how it works," Vegeta said harshly.

"...Father, do you wish to fight me?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta looked at him and smirked. "Perhaps, boy, but tell me, who killed the woman?"

"...A demon named Dabura," Trunks whispered. "I tried to fight him, but he was too powerful."


End file.
